Friends With Benefits
by ImpossibleDontExist
Summary: Naya organise une soirée pour fêter la fin du tournage de la saison 2. Mais cette soirée alcoolisée va rapprocher deux personnes plus qu'ils ne le pensent...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Glee appartient à RIB. **

**INFOS : Je dédie cette fiction à ma Kalinouuuuuuu :D Mon p'tit Croco que j'aime et qui est ma première rencontre sur ce site. Je t'aime fort ma puce !**

* * *

- Non, je veux dire... J'ai pris l'avion pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai déjeuné chez tu sais qui, j'ai chanté sur une scène de Broadway, dit Kurt en buvant une gorgée de son café

- Je t'aime toi, lâcha Blaine

Kurt le regarda quelques secondes puis répondit :

- Je t'aime aussi...

OoOoOoO

- COUPE ON LA GARDE ! fit Ryan, merci les gars c'est fini pour le moment

Tout le cast sauta de joie car ils venaient de tourner la dernière scène de la saison 2 de la série. Chris et Darren quittèrent le plateau pour rejoindre le reste de leurs amis qui sautaient de joie pour leurs vacances de quelques mois.

- C'est super, je suis trop contente qu'on ait pu tourner toute cette saison, ça été une année géniale, s'écria Lea

- C'est clair, j'ai hâte qu'on tourne la saison 3, ça promet ! dit Heather

- Ouais mais maintenant on va pouvoir glander pendant un moment, dit Chord en rigolant avec les autres

- Hey les gars ! Pour fêter ça on fait une fête chez moi ce soir ? dit Naya

- Ouais bonne idée, une bonne soirée ce serait cool, dit Mark

- Okay, qui vient ? demanda Naya

Tout le monde accepta l'invitation et retourna dans leur loge respective pour prendre le reste de leurs affaires et rentrer chez eux.

**CHRIS **

J'étais heureux d'avoir enfin fini la saison 2 avec les autres. Ca été une année géniale surtout avec des gens aussi cool, je les considère comme une deuxième famille pour moi. Et j'ai particulièrement aimé la dernière scène entre Kurt et Blaine. Darren et moi on a aimé joué ces scènes ensembles, et j'aime tellement regarder dans ses yeux quand il me disait je t'aime... Oh ça y'est je recommence à divaguer ! Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il disait je t'aime mais à Kurt ! Oui, je dois l'avouer j'ai le béguin pour Darren mais je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque, lui et moi sommes juste meilleurs amis.

Je rentra à peine dans ma loge que Ashley, ma meilleure amie, vint me retrouver.

- Hey beau gosse ! Superbe scène avec Darren, j'avais vraiment l'impression que tes paroles étaient sincères... dit Ashley

- Oh je te vois venir Ash' et arrête tu sais très bien que c'est faux, dis-je comprenant ses sous-entendus

- Rhaaa mais quand est-ce que tu vas finir par lui avouer tes sentiments ? me dit-elle en soupirant

- Je sais pas... Sans doute jamais, tu sais bien qu'il est hétéro, lui dis-je en rassemblant mes affaires

- Mais il vient de rompre avec Mia, c'est l'occasion ou jamais non ?

- Peut-être... De toute façon si jamais ça arrive tu seras la première prévenue !

- Il y a intêret ! Et j'espère être demoiselle d'honneur à votre mariage, me dit-elle riant

- Mais ouais c'est ça !

Je continua à rire avec elle et on sorta de ma loge. Je rejoignis Amber et Lea qui étaient en train de discuter.

- Alors les filles, contente d'avoir fini le tournage ? leur demandais-je

- Trop ! En plus Cory m'a proposé de venir chez lui ce weekend pour rencontrer ses parents, dit Lea sautant presque de joie

Elle et Cory sont en couple depuis pas longtemps et ils sont vraiment heureux. Ca été le coup de foudre tout de suite pour eux deux et la série les a beaucoup rapprochés. Si seulement je pouvais vivre une romance comme celle-là...

- C'est super Lea ! lui dit Amber, moi j'aimerais tant que Chord me remarque un peu plus...

- Arrête Amber, il te dévore des yeux ! Tout le monde le voit sauf toi, lui répondit Lea

Et c'était vrai. Amber craquait pour Chord depuis le début mais elle n'ose pas lui dire ses sentiments, surtout depuis qu'ils se sont rapprochés pour le " Samcedes ".

- Elle a raison Amber, lui dis-je

- Ah oui ? Et dis moi, quand est-ce que tu te décideras à enfin avouer à ton beau bouclé que tu l'aimes, me dit-elle avec un sourire

Je rougis doucement. Elles s'étaient toute liguées contre moi ou quoi ? Je pense que je vais en baver longtemps avec elles...

- Arrêtez les filles, vous savez bien qu'il ressent pas la même chose que moi, leur dis-je

- Bien sûr que si ! dit Lea comme si c'était une évidence, vous habitez dans la même maison et vous êtes supers proches pour des meilleurs amis

- Même trop proches, rajouta Ashley avec un sourire

- Alors déjà je lui ait proposé de venir vivre chez moi en attendant que les travaux de sa maison soient terminés et parce que comme tu l'as dit c'est seulement mon meilleur ami et rien d'autre !

- Mais tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? demanda Amber

Je ne pus répondre car Darren venait d'arriver et nous prendre par surprise.

- Tu aimes qui Chris ? demanda Darren me faisant sursauter

- Euh... Personne, c'est... Les filles qui essaient encore de me caser avec quelqu'un, dis-je en lançant un regard noir aux filles

- Ah je vois, dit-il, tu viens Chris on y va ? me répondit Darren en disant à ce soir à Lea, Ashley et Amber

Je partis avec lui et nous fîmes notre trajet habituel jusqu'à notre résidence. Nous parlions de tout et de rien pendant que je conduisais, en riant à quelques occasions. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire au son de son rire. Il était si craquant...

Nous arrivions à la maison et décidions de regarder un film avant de nous préparer pour la soirée chez Naya.

OoOoOoOoO

Il était 19h45 et nous avions rendez-vous chez Naya à 20h. Je finissais de me préparer et Darren et moi partirent chez notre amie. Arrivé chez cette dernière, il y a avait déjà tout le monde donc nous nous mettions à danser alors que Naya venait de mettre la musique à fond sur " Pursuit Of Happiness " de Kid Cudi. Il y avait de l'alcool apporté par Mark, évidemment. Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que son personnage de Puck déteignait sur lui... Mais bon on l'aime comme ça !

- Je te prends un verre ? me demanda Dianna, voulant aller en chercher pour elle

- Non, tu sais bien que je ne bois pas, lui répondis-je

- Oh allez Chris justement ! Prends bien un petit verre pour une fois, me dit Mark en buvant le sien

- Oui tu peux te détendre Chris, de toute façon vous pouvez dormir ici si vous êtes trop saouls à la fin, dit Naya en riant

Je décida de me laisser tenter en me disant que c'était quand même un évènement à fêter puisque c'est la fin du tournage de la saison. Alors pourquoi pas ?

- D'accord, tu peux aller m'en prendre un Di', lui dis-je décidé

- Si Chris se met à boire, ça promet, dit Darren

Je pris finalement un verre et j'avoue que c'était assez relaxant. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je m'inquiètais, après tout, on est entre nous. J'en pris alors un autre, ensuite...

OoOoOoOoO

**DARREN **

Cette soirée était vraiment réussie et l'ambiance était là. J'avais bu quelques verres mais pas non exagèrement, je ne voulais pas être ivre mort, le lendemain. J'avoue que ça me changeait les idées ces temps-ci, car depuis que j'ai rompu avec Mia, c'est sûr que c'est pas toujours la joie. Elle était vraiment envahissante à un moment et elle était même jalouse de Chris, parce qu'on passait beaucoup de temps ensembles.

Je regardais justement ce dernier danser après quelques verres. Il me faisait rire car il faut dire qu'il était déjà un peu éméché... Je me décida à aller danser avec lui, sur la piste de danse approvisé de Naya, qui avait écarté les meubles du salon pour faire de la place. Je rigolais avec mon meilleur ami qui était limite en train de trébucher.

- T'es trooooooop beau Dare' tu le savais me dit Chris en hoquetant

- Merci Chris, lui répondis-je en voyant que l'alcool faisait son petit effet

Soudain, on entendit Harry crier dans toute la pièce :

- VENEZ, ON JOUE AU JEU DE LA BOUTEILLE !

Tout le monde se rassembla alors, sur le sol, une bouteille au milieu. Tout ça fit rire tout le monde nous rappelant l'épisode " Bonjour ivresse" où notamment j'embrasse Lea. Je me rappelle que ça avait été dur de le tourner car nous n'arrêtions pas de rire. Heather commença à faire tourner la bouteille et elle tomba sur Cory, ils s'embrassèrent furtilement alors que Lea disait, complètement ivre, que cette bouche lui appartenait...

Tout le monde était écroulé de rire... Le jeu continua, Mark tomba sur Jenna, Naya tomba sur Harry, Amber tombit sur Chord, d'ailleurs je les soupçonne de s'aimer secrétement car ils se dévorent du regard tout les deux. Ce fut à moi de tourner la bouteille et par le plus grand des hasards, je tomba sur Chris.

- Woooooow, c'est chaud, s'écria Mark

- Un bon bisou baveux pour Chris et Darren, un ! dit Cory en riant

- Approche toi de là, Criss, je vais te faire grimper aux rideaux, me dit Chris qui était j'étais sûr maintenant, totalement saoûl.

Je me rapprocha de mon meilleur ami et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'avais toujours trouvé que Chris embrassait... Vraiment bien. J'avais comme cette petite étincelle quand je l'embrassais dans la série que... Je n'avais pas avec Mia. Sûrement du au fait que c'est un homme. Je continuais cependant à l'embrasser, et il fit même glisser sa langue dans ma bouche...

- C'est bon les gars, pas 5h, dit Chord

Nous nous séparions et je regardais Chris dans les yeux... Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ils étaient beaux.

- Ben ça c'est ce qui s'appelle un BIG KISS ! fit Amber

Tout le monde rit et nous continûames à nous amuser jusque tard la nuit. Il devait être 1h du matin quand je décida de rentrer avec Chris. Naya nous proposa de dormir chez elle mais je refusa puisque j'étais encore en état de conduire et que nous n'habitions pas loin.

Je tenais Chris par les épaules jusqu'à sa voiture, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à marcher droit.

- Waouh, la soirée d'enfer ! J'adore la tequila c'est ma meilleure amiiiiiiiiiiiie ! cria-t-il en pleine rue alors qu'on essayait d'atteindre la voiture.

- Et bien tu m'as déjà remplacé Chris, lui dis-je en riant

- Nanana, je veux pas remplacer un meilleur ami aussi sexy, me dit-il d'une voix suave tout en riant aux éclats

J'esquissa comme un léger sourire et arriva finalement à atteindre la voiture. J'attacha bien Chris au siège passager pour plus de précautions et démarra. Pendant tout le trajet, il riait pour un rien et sortait des bêtises mais qui me faisait bien rire. Arrivé chez nous, je le tira de la voiture et le fit rentrer dans la maison. Il tomba au sol du salon, mais continuait à rire comme si on venait de lui raconter une bonne blague.

J'arriva à sa chambre et voulut l'allonger dans son lit quand il me tira avec lui par surprise.

- Chris lâche moi, je vais aller dormir, lui dis-je en essayant de me défaire de son emprise

- Tu sais Dare', quand on s'est embrassé j'ai trop aimé...

- Oui Chris, mais là je suis fatigué et...

- T'es trop sexy Darren...

Je sentis sa main sous mon tee-shirt me caresser le ventre. Oh seigneur combien de verres avait-il bu ?

- Reste avec moi, je sais que t'en a envie, dit-il d'une voix sensuelle

- Chris tu...OH MON DIEU CHRIS !

Mon meilleur ami venait de passer sa main sur mon entre-jambe et me faisait de long va et viens sur le tissu de mon jean. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir et bizarrement ça me faisait un bien fou...

- Tu disais quoi ? me dit Chris en continuant de me caresser doucement le sexe

Je ne savais plus dire un seul mot car j'étais enveloppé comme dans une bulle... de plaisir. Chris m'embrassa soudain fougeusemement alors que j'étais sur lui. Il enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et continua de m'embrasser. Je répondis à son baiser. Mon pantalon commença à me serrer de plus en plus quand Chris se déshabilla devant moi.

- Oh je sens que toi t'en a envie... me dit Chris alors qu'il m'enlevait mon tee-shirt

Je l'embrassa de nouveau tandis qu'il gémissait sous mon corps rempli de désir. Je sens que je vais le regretter...

* * *

FIN. 

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'ai essayé de faire long mais dites-moi si ça ne l'ai pas assez. Personnellement je suis plutôt fière de moi car j'ai eu cette idée sur un coup de tête et j'avais eu du mal à tout écrire. Bref c'est donc une p'tite fiction pour mon Croco qui j'espère a apprécié ! Laissez des reviews ! 

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Glee appartient à RIB. (Si seulement je pouvais l'avoir cette série...)**

**CHRIS **

Je me réveillais difficilement. Dès que j'ouvris l'oeil, le soleil me tapa dans les yeux et je les referma immédiatement. J'avais un mal de tête horrible, et je suis sûr que j'ai l'air d'un zombie. Je me décida quand même à rouvrir les yeux et regarda le plafond. Je savais que boire autant était une mauvaise idée, j'aurais du gérer un peu plus mes consommations...

Je ne pus réfléchir plus car je sentais comme une autre présence dans mon lit. Je me retourna et vit une masse de cheveux bouclés qui dépassait de la couette. Des cheveux bouclés bruns, une peau mat... DARREN ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là ?

J'ai un énorme trou de mémoire, je me rappelle que Dianna m'avait donné un verre que j'en ai bu un autre et un autre... Puis plus rien ! Je me rendis compte également que j'étais nu et apparemment Darren aussi vu les vêtements qui trainaient éparpillés dans la pièce. J'eus comme un sursaut... Est-ce que Darren et moi...

- Chris..., dit une voix ensommeillé

Je me retourna et vit Darren qui s'était redressé légèrement fatigué mais qui avait l'air d'avoir les mêmes soupçons que moi.

- Darren, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

- Je... Chris, c'est...

- Vas-y s'il te plaît, je me rappelle de rien

- Et bien tu as commencé à boire plusieurs verres et tu étais complètement saoûl, on a même joué à tourner la bouteille et tu t'es jeté sur moi... J'avais un peu bu aussi mais quand on est rentrés à l'appartement on a...

Oh seigneur... J'ai... J'ai couché avec Darren Criss ?! C'est malin ça, c'est mon meilleur ami, je suis amoureux de lui et voilà qu'on se retrouve dans le même lit. Ce dernier avait l'air gêné et j'avoue que je ne savais pas trop quoi dire non plus.

- Ecoute, c'est... C'était un accident, on avait bu tout les deux mais c'est pas grave, dit Darren

- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Mais t'es hétéro

- Oui je sais mais bon, c'est l'alcool qui a joué et puis ça peut arriver à tout le monde

- Si tu le dis...

- Chris, écoute je ne veux pas que ça joue sur notre amitié, oui c'est vrai c'était pas prévu mais on peut toujours oublier ?

- Ouais... T'a raison

- D'accord. Je vais aller prendre ma douche

Il se leva mais évidemment il était nu. Oh mon dieu, il est trop beau... Il se rendit compte de sa nudité et se rhabilla en vitesse avant de partir vers sa salle de bain. Je me rassis sur mon lit à réfléchir. Tout s'est passé si vite et je ne sais même pas comment... Comment s'est passé l'acte... Je décida d'aller moi-même prendre une douche pour me rafraichir les idées en espèrant que les souvenirs d'hier reviennent. Dès que je sentis l'eau chaude sur ma peau, je me sentis nettement mieux. En sortant je reçus un message d'Ashley qui devait sûrement être inquiète vu mon état d'hier.

De Ashley

A Chris

_Hey sweetheart, vous êtes bien rentrés hier soir ? Pas trop la gueule de bois ? :D_

Olalaaaa, comment je vais lui raconter ce qui s'est passé avec Darren ? Elle va me poser pleins de questions j'en suis sûr et telle que je la connais, elle va sûrement le dire à Amber ou Lea. Je soupira et tapa un message vite fait, il faudrait quand même que je lui dise de toute manière...

De Chris

A Ashley

_Rejoins moi au Starbucks du coin à 13h, je dois t'expliquer un truc urgent ! PS : Yep, j'ai vraiment la gueule de bois :p_

Je m'habilla d'une chemise simple et d'un jean et essaya d'arranger mes cheveux le mieux que je pouvais. Tel que je l'avais prédit, j'ai une tête de zombie à tout casser...

**DARREN **

C'est pas vrai, je savais que ça se terminerait mal... Et moi comme un idiot je lui ait dit de faire comme si de rien n'était, alors que je ne serais même plus le regarder dans les yeux sans penser à la nuit qu'on vient de passer... En plus, je lui ait menti sur un point c'est que je n'étais pas ivre donc j'étais pratiquement conscient de la situation. Bravo Darren, t'a fait fort sur ce coup !

Mais n'empêche c'était ma première fois avec un homme et j'avais beaucoup aimé. Raaaah mais qu'est-ce que je raconte c'est de Chris dont on parle ! Mais vu comment il m'avait allumé hier soir, je n'ai pas pu résister...

Il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un je serais pas rester comme ça, sinon ça va me ronger. J'essaierais d'en parler à Chord ou Cory, j'espère qu'ils pourront m'aider parce que je sens que ça va être tendu avec Chris. Je sortis de ma chambre quand je croisa Chris dans la cuisine.

- Oh euh, salut, me dit-il timidement

- Salut...

Il y eut un silence alors que Chris buvait son café. Le seul bruit qui régnait dans la pièce était le clique de l'horloge. Je sentais bien que Chris était mal à l'aise mais je ne savais pas comment réagir dans ce genre de situation.

- J'y vais je dois rejoindre, Ashley, me dit-il en partant

Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais faire mais je sens que ça promet...

**CHRIS **

Je venais d'arriver au Starbucks où heureusement il n'y avait pas grand monde parce que je ne voulais pas être envahi de paparazzis. J'aperçus Ashley et alla m'asseoir à sa table.

- Hey chou, qu'est-ce qui se passe, t'avait l'air stressé sur ton message... Oula, t'a pas exagéré quand tu me disais pour la gueule de bois, me dit Ashley sur un ton d'inquietude et de rigolade

- Arrête c'est pas drôle, il faut que je te raconte quelque chose par rapport à hier soir quand je suis rentré

- Vas-y je t'écoute, me dit-elle plus sérieuse

- J'ai... J'ai couché avec Darren...

- QUOI ? dit-elle se levant brusquement

Je lui fis signe de se taire pour ne pas se faire remarquer et lui raconta toute l'histoire, ou du moins ce dont je me souviens.

- Et il t'a dit que c'était un accident ? me demanda-t-elle

- Oui, il m'a dit que ça pouvait arriver et qu'on était toujours amis, dis-je avec un ton de décpetion

- Oh... Ben écoute ça pourrait être pire, il pourrait ne plus vouloir que vous restiez amis

- Oui mais Ashley je l'aime ! Et je vis avec lui, comment on va pouvoir passer ça ? Encore ce matin, on était dans la cuisine et on s'est pas sorti un seul mot ! D'habitude on parle, on rigole mais là c'est limite si on s'évitait des yeux

- Je suis vraiment désolé Chris... Ecoute le mieux justement c'est d'en parler avec lui, vous ne pouvez pas rester en froid comme ça

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? " Ecoute je t'aime et j'ai pas envie qu'on soit que des amis. Tu veux un café ? "

- Non pas de cette façon-là, me dit-elle en riant, mais je pense que ce serait bien que tu lui avoues ce que tu ressens

- Mouais peut-être... dis-je peu convaincu

J'étais vraiment dans une situation compliquée mais je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir et sûrement comment réagir. Ashley m'interrompit dans mes pensées et s'adressa à moi :

- Et sinon, il est bon au lit ? fit-elle en riant

- Ash' ! m'écriai-je en rougissant

Oui car effectivement, je me rappelle avoir un senti une gêne au postérieur en me levant ce qui me prouvait que... J'avais été passif.

Ashley plaisantait et me faisait rire et rougir à vue d'oeil. C'était ça qui faisait que c'était ma meilleure amie, même dans les situations délicates elle arrivait à me faire rire et elle m'aidait en même temps. Mais malgré mon hilarité, j'étais toujours nostalgique. Je savais très bien que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé ça ne représente rien pour Darren. Il l'a dit lui-même, c'était juste un coup d'un soir mené par l'alcool, et rien d'autre.

FIN.

Voilà, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre tout naze vous a quand même plu. On voit bien que Chris et Darren sont confus mais vous allez vite voir que ce ne sera pas leur seul problème...Désolé si il est un peu moins court que le premier :/ Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait !

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Glee appartient à RIB. **

**DARREN**

- Quoi ? Chris ? Genre Chris Colfer ? s'exclama Cory

- Ouais... fis-je en soupirant, je suis dans la merde...

- T'es con aussi, pourquoi tu lui as dit qu'il fallait mieux oublier ? me demanda Mark

- Ben, je pensais que si on s'attardait là-dessus, on serait tout les deux mal à l'aise mais encore ce matin, on s'est pas dit un mot !

- Faut vraiment que vous parliez de tout ça sinon votre amitié va en prendre des dégats, dit Chord

- J'sais pas... Il avait vraiment l'air gêné ce matin et je veux pas que ça gâche tout, dis-je en soupirant

Je venais de parler de ça avec Cory, Chord et Mark. Enfin, Mark s'était un peu incrusté dans la conversation, surtout en entendant le sujet d'écoute ! Mais bon, il est comme ça on peut pas lui en vouloir... Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne suis pas sûr que Chris soit prêt à parler de tout ça.

- Bon je vais vous laisser les gars, je dois passer chez Mia pour récupérer le reste de mes affaires chez elle...

- Ca va aller avec elle ? me demanda Chord

- J'espère... Elle était tellement vénaire à cause de notre rupture que je sais pas si ça va bien se passer

- Courage, me fit Mark, limite tu nous appelles si elle veut t'enlever pour te séquestrer !

- J'y penserais, lui répondis-je en prenant mon sac et partit

Je monta dans ma voiture pour me rendre chez mon ex petit-amie. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Chris. C'est vraiment une personne qui compte pour moi et rien que de penser que je pourrais le perdre... Tout ça à cause d'une stupide nuit ! J'aurais pu au moins retenir mes ardeurs, quel crétin je suis... J'suis hétéro merde ! Je suis pas censé coucher avec mon meilleur ami. J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu que j'étais arrivé chez Mia. Je soupira en espèrant qu'elle me laisse prendre mes affaires en paix.

Je toqua à sa porte et elle m'ouvrit.

- Darren ! Justement je devais te parler, me dit-elle

- Mia, je suis juste là pour récupérer le reste de mes affaires, lui dis-je pendant qu'elle me laissa entrer dans ce qui était envie aussi mon appartement

Je pris la boite en carton qui renfermait quelques unes de mes objets quand Mia se mit devant moi.

- On ne peut pas tout arrêter comme ça !

- Bien sûr que si la preuve je m'en vais là

- J'arrive pas à y croire... En plus pour Chris !

- Mia pour la dernière fois, Chris est un ami et rien d'autre

- Un ami que t'embrasses !

- Je suis acteur ! C'est normal que j'embrasse d'autres gens que toi, et puis c'est Blaine qui embrasse Kurt, pas moi et Chris

- Dare' s'il te plait, je t'aime encore et je sais que toi aussi... Et puis on va pas laisser notre amour de côté juste pour une tapette avec qui tu passes tout ton temps

- HEY ! Je t'interdis de parler de Chris comme ça ! C'est mon ami et tu le sais très bien. D'ailleurs c'est chez lui que je loge en attendant que mon appartement finisse en réparation

- Mais... Enfin, arrête tout ça c'est stupide !

- Ce qui est stupide c'est que tu t'obstines à vouloir me récupérer alors que tu sais toi-même que c'est fini entre nous. Au revoir Mia

Sur ce, je partis la laissant en plan. Elle m'avait vraiment saoulé et je me dis vraiment que j'ai bien fait de rompre avec elle. Mais j'étais surtout énervé quand elle a insulté Chris... Tout me ramène à lui depuis cette nuit et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**CHRIS**

Après une belle après-midi avec Ashley, je me décida à rentrer à la maison mais je n'osais pas sortir de ma voiture. Je voyais que celle de Darren était là et je ne voulais vraiment pas le recroiser aujourd'hui. Même si Ashley m'avait conseillé de lui parler, je ne savais pas comment et surtout j'étais mal à l'aise. Je me décida à rentrer et je ferma la porte. Je ne vis pas Darren dans le salon, mais j'imagine qu'il était dans sa chambre. D'habitude j'allais toujours le voir quand je rentrais mais là je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le voir... Je voulus aller dans la cuisine pour préparer le souper quand je vis Darren assis à la table avec un verre à la main.

- Oh ! Salut Chris, je t'attendais, fit-il d'une petite voix

- Salut, répondis-je sur le même ton

Je m'assis en face de lui. Et on resta silencieux quelques minutes.

- Donc... Tu voulais me parler, fis-je enfin après ce qui me parut des heures

- Hum oui... Je... Je voulais te parler d'hier soir

Oh mince... Je sens très mal cette discussion...

FIN.

Vraiment désolé si j'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre, je suis overbooké ces temps-ci :/ Mais je vous rassure, je n'abandonne pas cette fiction pour autant. Et aussi désolé pour ce chapitre minuscule et vraiment nul... Laissez-moi vos reviews !

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


End file.
